SUSP3CT NG
by Kur0 N3koChi
Summary: Rin wants a change she tired of her old Lord Sesshamaru she's tired of the dreams never ending. She feels hopeless it seems now that she's older Sesshamaru is avoiding her..maybe because of the arguments all the time...or is it more to it then it may seem


Suspected

By_Nek0chi

_They all started the same him on top of me covered in sweat silver hair encovered us surrounding the area we were. Golden eyes slanted even more then they usually are. His body shinning into the light from the full moon. It was amazing the way I felt. His claws piercing the sides of my waist and his head laid on my shoulder nibbling at it slightly. The thrust become faster and faster till my own human hands pierced his flawless skin. I couldn't breath from the way he rocked my body upward over and over. I tried to hold the moans for him not to hear, but I already know his demon side could hear it even if it was just on my mind. The forest was quiet the only thing that was heard was my silent moans and his growls were echoing around the small area near the lake. His chest pressed on mine and pushed my breast to the sides, bouncing when he slammed in over again. I climaxed probaly for the 5th time and unfortunately this was only the beginging for this demon on me..._

_AND THATS ALWAYS WHEN I WAKE UP...._

*Regular P.O.V.*

She woke looking annoyed at the sun above. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and light blush with make-up on her face, her lips rosey and hair long passed her back. It was thick and colors black and brown her eyes were a bright deep brown and slanted more from her childhood. Breast large and cleavage showing in her Kimono. Which was getting smaller. Her face flawless and tan, And her body curved in her black and red floral designes, She didn't ware shoes because she never wore them in the first place.

She sat up looking forward to the stream and glared. " I hate this place." She turned to see a short green demon in a brown kimono and a two headed staff. " Lord Jaken?" He pointed to Her. " You took us to this place Rin, and ever since Lord Sesshamaru has been go-o-oone!" He whined miserabliy.

" You'd think you'd be happy for a tiny break, when his here you try your absolute best to satisfy him until your little demon body tiries and has no use anymore till a couple hours." Rin slanted her eyes. He glared a twitch and pointed fustrated at her. " You have no right to talk about Lord Sesshamaru like that."

" Lord Sesshamaru's never here and I didn't say anything bad, I just thought with all the hard work you do for him and around him...you'd like a break...or enjoy it."

He thought a moment when she said that. " Now could you go and get that break...you disturbed mine...I was in thought when you came." Jaken huffed and walked away, mumbling about her still being that annoying child.

Rin looked back at him and sighed. She crawled to the water and looked at herself weirdly. " I hate this body...." She tugged her hair and growled, " Damnit I need a cut...." Finally fustrated she laid back again and reviewed the dream she had been having for the pass few months.

It never fails, everyday it starts the same and ends the same. And when she wakes up Sesshamamru is never around. Like he was around before.

Sure he came when she needed him and he noticed everything about her though he never said it she knew.

He was NEVER around, running errends, and now he doesn't even tell Jaken, Jaken hardly goes with him anymore. Lord Sesshamaru just leaves.

And Inuyasha and his gang they travel everywhere together, they look like they have all the fun. That girl in the weird clothes was always nice to her and since Rin's older they speak of more things when they meet up, but the last time that happened was right before she was told to stay away while Lord Sesshamaru and Inuyasha and his gang went off to fight-Kill Naraku.

They won whoo-hoo, but as Ususal she felt usless. Sometimes she wishes she could travel with Inuyasha's gang instead, it might be less lonely, But then again. Sesshamaru was the one person who cared for her, so of course though being with inu's group maybe fun. she would never leave Sesshamaru.

Rin's been alone for the longest and wishes maybe if her family was alive and traveling with her would they be lonely like her or would they be happy and living happily together, but then she would have never met Lord Sesshamaru and Jaken.

She was fed up, and because of that she left to go here. But it only made those dreams of hers to increase in fanesty, though she doesn't feel that way towards him.

To anyone really. Doesn't really know how it feels. Oh well...

She stood and walked to the tree Jaken was mumbling at. " Hey Lord Jaken..."

" WHAT is it, child!" She smiled. " Lets go back to where Lord Sesshamaru left us...maybe he's back now."

He was surprised at her, she usual didn't litsen to Sesshamaru much. She would argue with him at time though it wasn't an argument (he would calmly say it while she'd yell).

She's been much of a rebellion latly and Jaken was very surpirsed that Lord Sesshamaru didn't get angry or Kill her for the most important part.

" Yes lets be on the way."

*Village*

Rin ignored the looks that the males gave. She hated the fact they did that. She knew her kimono was too small at the top so her breast would show, but it gets annoying that she always gets mistaken as a passing prostitute.

She sighed and watched as Jaken walked ahead with a hood over his head for no humans to spot him as a demon taking a human hostage, They seemed to always attake him when he traveled with Rin.

" Hurry child," She nodded. And followed closer to him as they passed a leaders house. It was very luxsurious. And very expesive, Though a demon fox was outside sitting on the porch. Rin knew the person immediatly and ran to the home. Jaken angerliy followed knowing her actions woud once again lead to trouble.

" Hey Shippou-Kun..." He looked up and smiled. " Rin...you got bigger." She ran up and sat next to him when she annoced. " You did too..." Rin seen the way Jaken glared and smiled sorry at him.

" We have no time for this Rin we HAVE to go" Rin sighed. "  
Maybe another time we can talk, He is right we better go...I didn't like the looks those guys were giving me." Shippou rasied a brow and nodded after to hide it. " Of course. See ya round."

" See ya" She waved off following Jaken once again.

*campsite*

Rin sat calmly. " He told us to wait here. And as usual I'll take the blame Jaken." Jaken gave her a werid look. " When have you ever called me that, have you no respect anymore?" Rin smiled. " Calm yourself Lord Jaken, One slip up....I apologize."

He huphed. " You better..."

" Rin..." She turned with a brighter smile. " LORD SESSHAMARU!!!" He held something in his hand as she ran to him. " Didn't I say wait here..." She looked away a moment. " I just wanted to explore. None of it's Lord Jaken's fault I made him follow. "

" Here" She looked at the white Kimono in his arms. " Change to this..." She smiled and nodded. ' he noticed it was getting smaller'

She ran to a near by tree and took off her top kimono first and placed on the new one, It was loose enough to if she grew again she'd be safe enough to walk around in such. It waqs a good thing too. She was in her 16th summer and by the next one she'd stop growing. She noticed a ribbon wrap, one white and one red. ' It seems he even got me something to keep my breast together.' She undone the top kimono again and wrapped her large breast into the ribbon and hopped their was enough to keep everything in place. Their was then she placed the last bottom to on and noticed it was a new fabric more comfortable then the others. Not commenting on it she got back out and walked to Sesshamaru handing him the old garmets.

" What do I do with this lord Sesshamaru?" He took it in his hands and signaled her to leave. She nodded slanting her eyes. ' nothings changed.' She bit her lip, she wanted to argue at him, but what would it solve. She wasn't his mother, she doubted he'd even litsen even if so.

Just as he was about to take his leave again, Rin ran to him. " Lord Sesshamru...Can I go with you this time...P-Please?" She was surprised of her own stammering as was Sesshamaru.

" No stay with Ah-un and watch them..."

" Then I'll leave again?..."

" You'll just come back Rin" She glared at him. " What if I don't SESSHAMARU!" He turned a little shocked by her calling him that for the first time. She bow'd her head. " You leave me alone everyday now, it used to be only a few times then we'd travel together...it seems the older I get the more you avoid me..."

" I am not avoiding you..." She stomped her foot. " THEN WHY SO MUCH?"

" I have business Rin..."

" Business will Include me then. "

" No it will not..." He grabbed her arm. That was the most movement he really did around her that was normal. He barely even touched her, except when she was a child, she loved when he picked her up like a father figure....that was never their anyways...

" I will follow no matter what you say, my Lord." She said the last to words with venom warning HIM...Which was shocking Jaken who watched this in utter amazment. She was acting out of it.

Sesshamaru closed his eyes. " You're a lucky girl..." She widened her eyes. " Any other person who would retort to me that way would be dead right now."

She gasped. " You would kill me Lord Sesshamaru?" He let her go. And walked away..." Come along Jaken..."

" Y-Y-Yes mi Lord"

Rin stood their and blinked as they both disappeared. " Would you kill me?"

*Village*

Rin directed Ah-Un to the edge of the village for anyone who passed threw wouldn't find them.

" I hate him sometimes I just wish he would be nice once in his life enough to actually litsen to me...I am not gonna be his lap dog for all eternity. Like I'll last that long anyways..."

" Talking to yourself?" She looked to see Shippou. He has changed instead of the short ball of fur he was before he grew to a solid at least 5'5 his fur and hair got darker in color and longer. Being only an inch smaller then Rin herself. He looked more of a human then the fox demon he was being only his tail and sharp elf ears were still there.

His green eyes turn to emrald since they last seen each other and his tail longer then it was before. He wore a green and white kimono. And teeth sharper.

" No of course not Shippou-kun..." She walked ahead a bit and asked. " Where are the others you travel with?" He shrugged. " Not much of a relation between them and me anymore. I'm in a 'teen stage' Miroku and Kagome told. I got fustrated and headed to a lake somewhere, I was about to go back...Wanna come too?" She nodded and followed him to the same home that looked so luxsuious.

" Hey look who I brought all grown up..." The first around the corner was Kirara going to Shippou's shoulder then she sniffed Rin carefully, mewing soon after. " She had to check who you were?" She nodded seeing next was Miroku.

" Why she has grown...Lady Rin how've you been?" She smiled. " Fine if you stay at least 3 feet from me..." Sango agreed rounding the corner. " Good thing too no telling what he could be planning." "If Inuyasha was here probaly say the same" Miroku laughed uncomfortably.

" Where Inuyasha and Kagome?"

" Out..." Sango shrugged. " Then two of them at this mid-day?...It's close to sun-down..." They looked at Rin. " Never mind if you're gonna look at me for a hunch on what might be happening?" Sango shuddered. " You were thinking that..."

" You just got it?" Miroku and Shippou stated together. " Well sorry I don't have the mind of a man..." Rin laughed. " It's fine...I just came to see how everyone was doing."

" Wait, if you're here where's Sesshamaru and that green minon of his."

She humph'd " OI I could care less!"

Shippou raised a brow. " What happened."

" I got mad that's what. Since I hit 14 summers Sesshamaru has been ignoring the very fact that I am alive...I know I am noto a child anymore and don't need as much care as before...But leaving me alone completly is out of the question and he thinks I'll always come back please."

" He said that to you?" Miroku asked. " YES!!! I will absolutly not come back now..."

" DO you really have to prove your point, he may have a good reason of leaving you?" Sango explained. " That sounds like something Kagome would say...*sigh* I don't know, but this time he brought Jaken...And instead of that stupid excuse of leaving to do errends, now its just illigiment BUSINESS!" Shippou patted her back. " You seem angry about this."

" DO you have affections towards Sesshamaru?" Rin glared at him. " My Lord Sesshamaru? I'd doubt it. Too uptight. He's more of a father to me really." She blushed while saying so, feeling the heat in her checks she scowled.

" That's tells us something else." Sango said.

" YO..." Shippou looked towards where Inuyasha was and signaled him to come over. Kagome followed throwing her bag to the floor. " I don't!!!" She argued.

" Don't what?" Kagome cut in. " NOTHING!" She shuddered and said a simple 'ok'

" Look Why talk about HIM for...I need to go check on Ah-Un..." She walked threw Inuyasha and Kagome closing the screen soon after.

" What happened?" Kagome asked.

" She's mad at Sesshamaru apparently and refuses to go back unless he starts taking her with him..." Miroku explained. " And she has a crush on the male..." Shippou stated. Inuyasha blinked. " That was Rin...She grew up." Shippou pointed at Inuyasha and shook his head not saying anything. As Miroku smirked." Yea she did..."

*Outer Edge*

" Stupid conclusions, I am not in love with Sesshamaru. " She fed Ah-Un some plants and pet there heads. " Do you think I'm in love with a demon so uptight. I mean he still looks the same while I'll be 50 looking like a grandma!" she stopped a moment and bit her lip seeing the look Ah-Un gave. " You do think i'm in love with Sesshamaru? Don't you?" The made a growl sound.

" Ah What do you know!!" She humph'd " He's not in love with me otherwise he'd take me with him..."


End file.
